Destino o casualidad
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Un mismo resentimiento separó dos corazones por una equivocación. Los años pasan y la casualidad hace lo suyo, pero es el destino quien los hará volver al sitio y junto la persona a la cual pertenecen. RanmaXAkane. One-shot despidiendo al 2017 :)


**Muy pero muy buen día mis lectores queridos! Los he extrañado tanto tanto que quise aparecerme por última vez en este hermoso 2017 con esta pequeña historia como siempre siempre inspirada en la vida real :) Esta vez no en la mía pero si de alguien bastante cercana a mi :3**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo sus mensajitos por MP de veras que me hacen muy feliz y cómo hasta hoy mis ocurrencias escritoras pueden sacarles una sonrisa :)**

 **Espero que les guste este mini fin llamado como la canción: "Destino o casualidad" no tiene nada que ver con ella pero el título me encantó jeje. Bueno amigos, bienvenidos una vez más :)**

 *****LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI*****

 **DESTINO O CASUALIDAD**

\- Akane por el amor de dios! Es la tercera vez en un mismo semestre!

\- Si amiga! Sayuri tiene razón! Si sigues así vas a reprobar y lo peor es que ni siquiera es por no haber estudiado o por faltas! Eres muy buena estudiante - Apoyaba Yuka.

Recostada sobre sus propios brazos y con una cara de despecho total, Akane mordía sus labios de pura angustia sin tener una sola palabra para rebatir a los reproches de sus amigas - Lo sé! Lo sé! Tienen toda la razón chicas! No me explico cómo! No lo entiendo! Quizás por el nerviosismo del examen o por miedo a que se acabe el tiempo que nos da la profesora siempre termino haciendo lo mismo! Ya no se que hacer!

\- No puede ser que unicamente respondas las preguntas que están de un lado de la hoja y del otro lado simplemente lo ignoras! Voltéala Akane! Solo recuerda voltearla y ya! Tan sencillo como eso! Cuando te hayas asegurado de que ambas caras están resueltas pues entrega el examen y listo!

\- Espero recordarlo la próxima vez amigas! Esto ya se está volviendo molesto! Noo que descuidada soooy... - Renegaba.

\- Tranquila pequeña, sabemos lo distraída que puedes llegar a ser - Sonreía Yuka bromeando con su amiga sobre aquel infortunio durante una mañana normal de clases en la escuela Furinkan.

Cursaban el último año de secundaria y las tres muchachas planeaban seguir estudiando juntas en la Universidad de Tokio, asunto que no iba a ser tan difícil debido a sus altas calificaciones.

Estaban literalmente enamoradas de esa universidad, tanto, que desde hace casi un año habían adoptado la costumbre de tomar el camino más largo hacia sus casas con tal de pasar por el enorme campus y contemplar su futuro de cerca.

Pero una jovencita de grandes ojos color avellana no era de lo único que estaba enamorada.

Un detalle muy peculiar del cual Yuka y Sayuri no se habían percatado sino hasta hoy, era de que cada tarde un muy muy atractivo joven de aparentemente la misma edad de ellas, esperaba de pie bajo un arbol de cerezos, algo que parecía no llegar.

Esta tarde no fue la excepción y mientras las chicas pasaban por el lugar fue imposible disimular para Akane un perceptible temblor en su cuerpo al chocar de lejos su mirada con unos profundos ojos azulados que la destemplaron por completo. No entendía la razón, pero sus

nervios se veían bastante alterados cada vez que pasaban por aquel árbol una calle más adelante del campus de la universidad. Es verdad que siempre lo veía a la distancia, pero lo que nunca le había pasado era verse seducida frontalmente por una inocente mirada masculina que segun ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su pequeña existencia.

Los primeros días pasó desapercibido el chico para ella y mucho más para sus despistadas amigas, luego con el pasar del tiempo su insistencia en estar parado en el mismo sitio a la misma hora llamó su atención. Días fueron y días vinieron y su brillante cabello azabache trenzado junto con aquella pose despreocupada y rebelde de chico fuerte pero de mirada gentil comenzaron a hacer estragos en la esquiva peliazul.

Sin embargo, por timidez, se consideraba invisible para el.

Secretamente y hasta autoengañandose a si misma, habían veces en las que usaba cierta falda o cierto sombrerito únicamente para atraer esa mirada profunda que le sacaba más de un suspiro aunque se lo niegue.

Había definitivamente algo en él, que revolucionaba su subconsciente. Pero que?

* * *

\- Una tarde más... Soy un idiota, como voy a imaginarme que la carta de un chiquillo iba a ser tomada en serio por... por ella... Y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo ya! No, no, es que soy un iluso. Además... Ni siquiera sería su culpa. Me ausenté tantos años a China con mis padres que seguramente ya se olvidó de ese niño grosero y odioso - La sonrisa del chico de la trenza se tornó melancólica pero con ciertos aires de añoranza de aquellos tiempos. Suspiró mirando al cielo mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos y alcanzó a escuchar una risa conocida. Bajó la mirada y se chocó con la de aquella chica. La misma chica que siempre pasa con sus amigas tarde a tarde. Esa muchacha de casi casi masculino corte de cabello pero con una sonrisa que derrite al más cuerdo. No lo iba a negar, al principio ni ella ni sus amigas eran objeto de su atención, luego comenzó a percatarse que pasaban por allí todas las tardes a la misma hora en la que él acudía a su unitaria cita. Hubo una vez en especial en la que ella estaba usando un gorrito rojo que quien sabe por qué razón pero le recordó muchísimo a aquella niña de larga cabellera de la cual se había enamorado en su infancia. Sonrió al verla tan linda, aunque también se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tan cursi, descubriendo con el pasar del tiempo que ya no lo podía evitar.

Por esa razón cada vez que pasaban el uno cerca del otro preferían mirar al cielo y el otro al suelo, ignorarse olímpicamente y seguir con su camino.

* * *

Yuka, que no esperaba de mucho, se dio cuenta del saltito que pegó su amiga ojiverde justo cuando el "bombonazo del árbol" como lo llamó un par de veces, miró accidentalmente a Akane.

\- Chicas... Estoy triste... - Exclamó con falso pesar.

\- Y eso? - Preguntaron las amigas preocupadas.

\- Es que parece que mis hijos se quedaron sin padre! Se enamoró de otra! - Gritó con melodramática voz y ni que decir de los gestos excesivamente teatreros de la joven castaña, ganándose un par de empujones de sus amigas por su broma.

\- Bueno y a fin de cuentas por qué dijiste eso? - Preguntó Sayuri

\- Creo que Akane te lo puede responder mucho mejor no es verdad amiga? - Codeaba picaramente a la sonrojada peliazul.

\- Q..que dices! No se de que me estás hablando! - Akane continuaba tan roja como salsa de okonomiyaki.

\- Vi clara... Clarisimamente cuando el bombon aquel te miró no precisamente indiferente y tu diste un salto que por poco y tenemos que despegarte del techo con una espátula!

\- Yuka por favor! Primeramente estamos caminando al aire libre asi que no hay techo! Y segundo... a mi no me gusta nadie! - Reclamó Akane "enojadísima".

\- Pero amiga... Ni Sayuri ni yo hemos dicho tal cosa o si? - Dijo con tono suspicaz Yuka mirando muy bien cual iba a ser la reacción de la auto-acusada obteniendo con esto la complicidad de la otra joven en el interrogatorio.

\- Están locas! Yo...yo solo miré para allá! Qué acaso no se puede solo por que el niño bonito se le antoja todas las tardes pararse como estaca bajo el árbol? - Gruñía la Tendo escondiendo con fastidio su cara de descubierta.

\- Akane tranquila, no estamos diciéndote nada malo, es más... no hemos vuelto a hablarte de muchacho alguno desde que Ranma...

\- Ranma nada! A ese no me lo nombren! - Con tristeza en sus ojos pero visiblemente afectada Akane trató sin éxito de evadir el tema.

\- Ya superalo Akane, solamente por que te escribió una carta cuando eran niños confesando sus sentimientos hacia ti no es razón para odiarlo

\- Claro que esa no es la razón Sayuri - Agregó Yuka - La razón para que nuestra amiga lo odie es que a ella también le gustaba el pequeño Ranma, y cuando el se le declaró esperaba que le pida que sea su novia, pero en lugar de eso al día siguiente huyó a China con sus padres y quien sabe qué será de la vida del chico.

\- Es cierto ya recordé... Tanto te enojaste que al día siguiente del viaje de él, tu misma cortaste tu cabello por que el te dijo que le gustaba tu pelo largo y hasta el día de hoy lo llevas corto. Y mira que ya casi han pasado diez largos años eh.

\- Pero que bien que conocen mi triste historia de amor - Exclamaba dramática y sarcástica Akane

\- Pues si - Molestaba Sayuri - También recuerdo bien a tu papá más que furioso y llorando por todas partes sin poder creer que su pequeña niña de tan solo 9 años cortó su cabellera ella sola.

Todas rieron por la ocurrente anécdota.

\- Ok.. ok.. - Paró Akane - Dejenme con mi eterno sufrimiento de &amores de primaria& y dejen de molestarme con el bombon...eh.. con el joven ese del árbol - Pedía disimulando al máximo que sus amigas le habían dado al blanco y descubrieron que ese desconocido la tenía ilusionada sin siquiera conocerla.

El joven disimulaba muy bien desde bajo el árbol y con el filo de su ojo miraba la entretenida conversacion de las chicas al pasar, sintiendo extrañamente que esta vez lo miraban como nunca. Pero más confundido se quedó al escuchar que en la conversación apareció el nombre Ranma.

\- Escucharía bien? Dirían mi nombre o lo estoy imaginando? Neee... Seguro oí mal... - Y convenciendose a si mismo de que escuchó cualquier cosa, se fue para su casa perdiendo la mayoría de las esperanzas de que el día tan esperado por él, llegue.

Esa tarde fue angustiosa para la joven Tendo. De por si recordar a Ranma la ponía mal, mucho peor acordarse de que ese niñito bobo solo quiso ilusionarla sin importarle sus sentimientos a tan tierna edad, diciéndole que le gustaba para luego sin decir media palabra irse del país hasta el día de hoy.

Afortunadamente sus pensamientos negativos se vieron disipados cuando su hermana le pidió de favor que vaya al centro de Nérima a comprar un par de cosas que le hacían falta para una cena especial.

Sin muchas ganas aceptó y tomó su carterita para irse prontamente a cumplir con el encargo. Kasumi le había anotado muy bien la dirección del sitio donde debía ir a comprar las cosas pedidas, así que llegó al lugar sin problema alguno. Aunque dándose algo de prisa por la hora, casi eran las seis de la tarde.

Haciendo sonar una pequeña campanita recibidora llegó al elegante local completamente repleto de todo tipo de implementos, ingredientes y vajillas utilizadas en cenas grandes y ceremonias de te. Lo miró todo con mucha curiosidad sintiendo extrañamente como rodeada de estas delicadas cosas su lado femenino salía a flote. Sonriendo tomó un par de tacitas de te sin darse cuenta que el vendedor salía a recibirla.

El apuesto joven de cabello trenzado y ojos azules que cada tarde esperaba debajo del árbol resultó ser nada menos que el trabajador del lugar, quien salía de espaldas abriendo una puertita ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas cargando dos pesadas cajas.

Sin siquiera mirar quien estaba en la tienda habló - Kasumi disculpa por hacerte esperar es que estoy solo, Ukyo salió temprano, pero ya tengo todo tu pedido a... - Soltó las cajas en el mesón de la vitrina y cortó de golpe lo que estaba diciendo al ver que en frente suyo tenía a esa muchachita que últimamente estaba poniéndolo nervioso. - Ho..hola! Supuse que eras una clienta que estaba esperando - Sonrió cordialmente pasando super rápido sus manos por los bolsillos para ocultar su nerviosismo antes de extenderle la mano y presentarse. - Soy Saotome, trabajo aquí.

Apenas el chico dijo esto pensó - Saotome? Pensará que soy un creído! Como me presenté por mi apellido que horror - Inmediatamente iba a corregir su pequeño error cuando la sorprendida y también nerviosa muchacha le dio la mano diciéndole - Tendo... Mucho gusto...

Escucharla y verla allí tan cerca luego de tantos meses de tenerla solo de lejos estaba comenzando a ponerlo más nervioso.

La chica de ojos avellana no supo que más decir... Se presentó por su apellido debido a la formalidad con la que el se presentó primero, sin embargo no sabía por que seguía tomada de la mano del joven según ella, saludandolo.

Sobresaltada se soltó del agarre y recuperó la compostura para aclarar - Kasumi es mi hermana. Me pidió que compre ciertas cosas aquí pero no pensé que lo hubieras empacado por ella - Sonrió.

\- Tu hermana! Que casualidad, ella es mi mejor clienta desde hace mucho tiempo. Justo estaba sacando sus cajas para que... - Ranma no dijo nada más al darse cuenta que la joven miraba fijamente los paquetes pensando en cómo se las iba a llevar. Decidido a mostrar sus dotes de caballero ante la frágil dama, sorprendido quedó cuando la delicada joven demostró su fuerza allí en su delante y sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Vaya que es orgullosa - Pensaba el chico cuando la vio levantarse las mangas de la chaqueta y tomar las pesadas cajas sin nada de ayuda. Sin embargo el joven no podía permitir algo así - Está bien chica fuerte, déjame ayudarte con eso si?

\- No te lo pedí Saotome - Respondió tajante con su típica rebeldía - Y este que se cree? El hermoso príncipe salvador de damas en aprietos o que? - Pensó para sus adentros feministas - Esperen... Dije hermoso? - Se corrigió sin poder evitar un furtivo sonrojo en sus mejillas que por supuesto el joven noto, más todavía por que debido a la desconcetración ya se estaba yendo sin pagar un centavo.

\- Chica fuerte! Hey! Pagame! - La molestó deteniendola antes de salir.

Akane caminaba veloz hacia la puerta pero paró en seco más nerviosa todavía al fijarse de su descuido. Iba a sonreír pero prefirió amargarse. - Como que chica fuerte Saotome? Llámame por mi nombre!

\- Lo haría, pero no lo se! Así que a riesgo de que me golpees y por consideración a tu hermana Kasumi... - Decía el joven mientras se retiraba un delantal corto con el logo de la tienda y lo colgaba dispuesto a cerrar el lugar y acompañar a la muchacha - En este momento cerramos la tienda y voy contigo a entregar estos paquetes si? - La miró desafiandola un poco.

\- Siempre eres así de testarudo? Saotome? - Preguntó Akane con una ceja levantada.

\- Solo cuando mis clientas son tan lindas y educadas... - Le dijo dulcemente señalando con su dedo la punta de la pequeña nariz de la chica.

Aquella respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua helada a la joven quien de manera automática bajó la guardia y se sonrojó demasiado mirando para otra parte sin saber que decir.

\- Tan dulces como tu hermana Kasumi - Terminó de decir para reirse picaramente de la malhumorada visitante y cambiar el tema - Bueno, vámonos y que ella me pague luego.

Akane seguía plantada en el lugar con una mezcla de vergüenza por haber caído en esa broma boba del coqueto chico y coraje de darse cuenta que el era más soportable cuando lo veía de lejos y no así de egocéntrico.

\- Cállate un poco puede ser? - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle y salieron de la tienda.

\- Qué mal carácter tienes niña! De lejos parecía que eras más cordial. Nada que ver con tu hermana eh?

\- Pues tu también de lejos te veías mejor, sobre todo por que tenías la boca cerrada!

Guardaron silencio un pequeño tramo del camino y casi como sincronizadamente pensaban en que de broma en broma se habían confesado que se observaban a la distancia durante algún tiempo.

Ranma quiso romper el silencio con una sonrisa más amistosa y deseando que ella también le hablara tan solo para verla sonreir aunque no lo reconozca - Hace bastante veo que tu y tus amigas pasan cerca a la Universidad de Tokio, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras hermana de Kasumi... No no.. no te ofendas, quiero decir por...

\- Tranquilo... Entiendo... - Dijo mirándolo más serena - Nadie cree que somos hermanas, ella es tan linda y diferente a mi que... - La ojiverde miró la cara de angustia del chico y trató de desviar el tema con una pequeño relato - Mira, tal es así, que de niña llevaba el cabello largo largo solo para parecerme a ella - Rió más relajada.

El la miró con una confusión tremenda mezclada con ternura. Esos ojos le recordaban a alguien y más aún al hablar de cabello largo.

\- Sabes algo, hace muchos muchos años una niña de cabello largo robó mi corazón, imagínate yo era solo un pequeño - Sonrió.

Aquel gesto dulce del chico y sin una mínima de lógica la hizo sentir un millar de mariposas en su pecho que según ella no tenían razón de ser. No las había sentido con tal intensidad desde la época de ese niño odioso que la dejó ilusionar en vano.

\- Ah si? Y qué pasó con ella? - Preguntó inquisidora y curiosa.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato chica fuerte - Quiso molestarla un poco, ofendida la chica le dio un manotazo en el estómago y se dispuso a quitarle los paquetes para irse sola.

\- Espera, espera, esperaaaa! Diooos! Que temperamento el tuyo mujer! Está bien, lo siento, mala broma... Dejame invitarte un helado allí en el parque y te cuento si?

Ante semejantes ojazos dulces Akane no pudo negarse. Fingiendo indiferencia completa le puso bruscamente las cajas de nuevo sobre los brazos y caminó sola hasta el parque mirándolo mal.

Un perfecto tono naranja cubría el caer de la tarde perfectamente acompañado con el sabor del helado de piña que saboreaban el par de nuevos amigos cuando Ranma proseguía con el relato.

\- Te advierto que no es una novela de final feliz al que las mujeres están acostumbradas.

Akane lo miró mal de reojo pero sin decir nada para que continúe.

\- Cuando yo tenía 11 años estudiaba en una escuela cerca de aquí. Había una niña... Muy bonita, era muy tímida y callada. Tenía los ojos más lindos que haya conocido, así del color de los tuyos...

Automáticamente Akane se ruborizó pero siguió dejándolo hablar concentrada en su helado de frutas.

\- Yo sabía que iba a dejar de asistir a aquella escuela por un largo viaje con mis papás...

La muchacha frunció un poco el ceño por el rumbo que iba tomando la historia, ya que comenzaba a resultarle conocida - Y luego? - Preguntó.

\- Una tarde luego de tomar fuerzas no te imaginas cuanto! Me decidí a escribirle una carta, la primera y única vez que le he confesado mis sentimientos a una mujer - Se notaba la desesperación en sus palabras, cosa que intrigaba a Akane más todavía. - Le escribí algo como que hoy era un buen día para decirle que me gusta todo de ella y que quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

 ****Flashback****

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban fuera de las aulas en su hora de recreo, la pequeña Akane corrió a esconderse debajo del escritorio de la maestra y sacó de su bolsillo una maltrecha notita, se notaba que había sido hecha por un niño como ella, sin embargo la leyó con muchísima emoción.

"Hoy es un buen día para decirte que sería para mi un honor saber que me quieres también. Me gustas mucho Akane".

La niña se puso la notita en el corazón para calmar sus inocentes latidos. Escuchó el timbre de cierre de receso y se sonrojo muchísimo al saber que iba a verlo, a el, a Ranma... A ese niño grosero y tímido que le gustaba también. Al único niño que en su cortita vida le dijo algo lindo como que le gustaba su cabello. Los pequeños comenzaron a entrar al salón y la hora de salida llegó pronto.

Cuando fue hora de irse a sus casas, Akane volvía a la suya de la mano de su hermana Nabiki y miró extrañada como el pequeño Ranma estaba parado bajo una pequeña plantita de cerezo recién sembrada cerca de la zona escolar. Ranma la miró con asombro y mucha tristeza al verla irse, sin embargo los planes de Akane eran otros, la carta decía que sería un honor para él saber que lo quiere, entonces pasó la tarde entera escribiendo una y mil veces la respuesta perfecta a su primera declaración. Puso todo su esmero y su corazón en una linda tarjetita con un cerdito negro en la tapa que dibujó ella misma y esperó ansiosa que llegue el día de mañana para darle su respuesta al niño que le gustaba.

Se quedó de piedra cuando por primera vez en sus 9 añitos sintió lo que era dolorcito de corazón al escuchar que Ranma se había ido del país supuestamente por un año con sus padres. Desde ese día hasta ahora ella había guardado un gran resentimiento hacia ese niño, ese bobo cretino que la ilusionó y la dejó. Su primer amor, su primer dolor.

 ****Fin del Flashback****

\- Tendo... Hey! Tendo! Chica fuerte! - Ranma la movia un poco ya que se quedó colgada en sus pensamientos.

\- Sii, siii te escucho dime.. ahh y que más pasó... No me vas a decir que fuiste tan canalla que le rompiste el corazón a una pequeña niñita desapareciendo de su vida!

El ojiazul solo enmarcó una ceja sin saber cómo es que adivinó. - Pues que crees... Si fue así...

\- Que idiota...

\- Pero por qué la agresión? Déjame decirte que esa fue la historia de amor que por primera vez y pues única vez me ha dolido mi corazoncito, una niña me dejó plantado esperándola... Hasta este día...

\- Qué dices? Por favor no te excuses! Lo que le hiciste a esa pequeña fue...

\- Y lo que ella me hizo a mi que? Yo le confesé mi amor con todas sus letras! Le pedí que si sentía lo mismo que yo nos encontráramos en un lugar ese mismo día, sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de decirme que no la espere por que ella no sentía igual y mientras yo esperaba allí bajo un árbol ella pasó mirándome y se fue a su casa!

\- Tu nunca me pediste... eh... este... quiero decir...

\- No, espera, eso no es lo peor, no contenta con dejarme plantado yo sabía que al día siguiente debía viajar a China con mis padres, entonces esa tarde yo iba a proponerle que sea mi prometida y que me esperara el año que iba a estar fuera hasta mi regreso. Pero antes de irme de viaje, de necio me aparecí por la casa de una de sus amigas, no recuerdo su nombre, Yazuri, Sanyuri, algo así y veo que ese cabello tan lindo que me encantaba ya no estaba! Lo cortó! Casi todo! Cómo crees que me sentí! No solo no me quería, no solo me planto, sino que eso que tanto me enamoró de ella lo cortó! Qué más quería hacer esa pequeña rompe corazones? Mandar abajo mi avión? - Reía entre tristezas y brumas - No se si te parezca exagerado pero bueno, ahí la tienes "completa desconocida". No se por qué terminé contándote todo esto.

Akane lo miraba completamente descolocada, era Ranma o no era Ranma? Pero él jamás le dijo que esperaba su respuesta mucho peor que la citó en ese sitio! Sin embargo no se fue solo un año de viaje sino que nunca más, hasta ahora, lo había vuelto a ver. Iba a preguntar justamente eso cuando el chico agregó - Y sabes algo más? Estaba tan pero tan triste que le pedí a mis papás que me dejen estudiando en China y terminamos quedandonos todos por alla, mis papás, mi hermana Ranko y yo hasta hace un año que volvimos.

Eso era todo lo que ella tenía que escuchar para confirmar sus sospechas, Ranko, la hermana de Ranma, era una bebé pelirroja tan bonita que le resultaba imposible no recordarla, en ese tiempo ella debió haber tenido tan solo dos o tres añitos cuando Ranma solía llevarla cargada al salón del clases para presentarle a sus compañeritos.

Estaba tan confundida que solo quiso salir de allí y correr.

\- Ran... Saotome... Se que debo parecerte maleducada pero recordé que tengo una tarea muy importante y tengo que irme ahora.. Por favor lleva esto a mi hermana...

\- Pero dónde vives?

\- Tomoeda número 16 y 17 - Gritó a la distancia mientras se iba del lugar dejándolo solo al asombrado chico.

El ojiazul continuó su marcha algo entristecido por recordar su historia de desamor infantil e iba suspirando por allí. Se decidió firmemente a parar con su espera eterna prometiendose que nunca más iría a aguardar bajo aquel árbol a alguien de la cual ni siquiera sabía si es que todavía vivía en el país. - Si... Hoy fue el último día - Se dijo con algo de tristeza. Lo que lo contrariaba era no poder encontrarse más a la jovencita fuerte y malgeniada que gustaba tanto de ver pasar por alli con sus amigas cada tarde. A la esquiva "Tendo".

\- Bueno pues la visito, ya se donde vive! Además qué tendría de malo? - Sonriente continuó con su camino esperando dejar ciertas cosas del pasado, atrás.

...

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Akane seguía sentada en el piso con una cajita en frente de ella con graves sospechas en su cabeza.

\- Ranma. Él es Ranma estoy segura, nunca supe su apellido así que tiene que ser el! Pero si es cierto todo lo que me dijo quiere decir que... Que... Ay no! No, no... Que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor...

Marcaron las dos y media y al fin aquella cajita se abrió. Alli dentro vió un viejo papel desgastado que ella conocía muy muy bien.

"Hoy es un buen día para decirte que sería para mi un honor saber que me quieres también. Me gustas mucho Akane".

Su respiración se volvió un poco más rápida de la pura incertidumbre, sacó el papel de la cajita y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba haciendo, volteó la hoja de papel al otro lado y sus sospechas se confirmaron por completo.

"Tengo que cumplir con un largo viaje, pero no puedo irme sin saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, si es así hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. Te espero a la salida de clases bajo la plantita de cerezos. Ranma".

Pasó como media hora en estado de asombro total y la joven Tendo no sabía si salir corriendo o hacerse de la vista gorda disimulando su usual torpeza - No... No puede ser. Por dios no puede ser que hayan pasado tantos años y yo jamás le di la vuelta a esta hoja! Solo la leí de un lado! De un solo lado! No, no, no, me va a dar algo... - Trató de calmarse poco a poco - A ver Akane, ya calmate, eras solo una niña pequeña. Qué ibas a saber del amor o de prometidos! Pero para ser apenas un niño vaya que escribía lindo! - Suspiró sonrojada - Tan bello, ayyy es que está tan guapo! Bueno, de niño ya lo era pero ahora... Ahora no le interesa saber más de mi... de esa niña mala que rompió su corazoncito - Continuaba su monólogo mientras rodaba para allá y para acá en su cama de tanta confusión e incertidumbre.

Y así entre tanto "Que voy a hacer!?" Logró quedarse dormida.

El día siguiente transcurrió de lo más lento, sobre todo la mañana. La chica del cabello azul contaba los segundos tratando de no levantar sospechas entre sus amigas para volver a pasar por la misma calle donde estaba segura y vería a su primer amor esperándola. Este gesto la mataba de la ternura, como después de tantos años aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella llegue al sitio acordado.

Sayuri y Yuka si notaron que esta vez la Tendo tenía mas prisa de lo normal pero no le dieron tanta importancia. A lo que si dieron atención fue a que por primera vez en casi un año, el &bombonazo& como lo solían llamar, ya no estaba más en aquel lugar.

\- Que lástima, parece que el chico guapo se cansó de esperar eso que jamás le llegó - Comentó Yuka con pesar.

\- O si le llegó y por eso ya no vino hoy, tu qué opinas Akane... Akane... Hey! - Sayuri trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga quien tenía un inexplicable gesto de remordimiento en su rostro. Por su descuido de la niñez y su acción impulsiva de cortarse el cabello, lo había lastimado doblemente sin querer, y ayer no supo nunca cómo, pero gracias a que hizo que recuerde su triste historia, el muchacho había desistido de ella. Justo cuando apareció!

\- No creo que sea de alguna utilidad opinar o sacar conclusiones chicas, quizás solo no llegó nunca quien él esperaba y aunque esa persona le falló tal vez jamás tuvo la intención de hacerlo o de lastimarlo. Probablemente quiera decirle muchas cosas justo ahora y no sepa como - Dijo Akane completamente sumida en ella misma sin darse cuenta la cara que tenían sus amigas luego de semejante declaración.

\- Oye Akane... - Dijo Sayuri - Por pura curiosidad, una consulta... El chico del árbol que tanto te gusta... Por casualidad, así solo por preguntar... es algún conocido tuyo? - Quiso sondear a su amiga mucho más ya que lo que dijo la dejó muy intrigada, lo mismo a Yuka.

Luego de un largo suspiro Akane no tuvo otra opción, lo cual también representó un alivio para ella y les dijo a sus amigas - Chicas, tengo algo que mostrarles... - Y sin decir nada más las llevó hasta su casa.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevaron las tres cuando llegando a la casa Tendo se encontraron allí con nada más y nada menos que con Ranma. Quien esta vez sí se presentó.

\- Buenas tardes... - Saludó con una hermosa sonrisa, luego miró a Akane con el mismo gesto amable pero de una manera diferente. Definitivamente esa chica llamaba su atención en serio y ya que no pudo verla en el camino, por su decisión de no volver más al árbol, quiso verla en su casa usando como pretexto el dejarle a Kasumi algo del pedido de ayer que había olvidado en la tienda. - Como está, señorita Tendo...

Akane se llenó de nervios enseguida - Tu.. tu qué haces... Que haces aquí! - Preguntó sorprendida pero su tono de voz la hizo parecer grosera o molesta por su visita.

\- No seas mala! Mira que esta visita es completamente sorpresiva aquí! - Dijo Yuka - Llevamos viniendo a esta casa casi 15 años y jamás te hemos visto... emmm... Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - Preguntó coquetamente pero con ánimo de molestarlo con Akane.

El joven sonrió - Mi nombre es Ranma señorita, Ranma Saotome. Mucho gusto con todas - Termino de hablar haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin percatarse de que tanto Yuka como Sayuri solo con escuchar su nombre lo habían reconocido.

Las dos chicas castañas abrieron la boca asombradas y los ojos ni se diga, parecían platos. Ambas se miraban sin poderlo creer. Sin embargo todavía no relacionaban los acontecimientos, solo se sorprendían por que Ranma, el pequeño primer amor de su amiga, había vuelto por ella.

Akane cerró los ojos sin poder controlar mucho las maripositas en el cuerpo al sentir esa mirada azul en ella y más todavía el cuarteto de ojos curiosos de sus amigas pidiendo millones de respuestas en ese momento.

\- Espera, espera... Tu eres Ranma? - Reaccionó Sayuri - Ranma, el de la primaria Heberek?

El muchacho asintió algo confundido por la pregunta. Todavía no descubría quien era la chica que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus pensamientos, aun no relacionaba que esa desconocida tan linda y extraña era nada más y nada menos que a quien había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

\- Pero dios mío! Como estás de lindooo! - Gritaba Sayuri emocionada - Él es Ranma! Mujer míralo el es Ranma! - Le decía a Akane sin poder controlar su sobresalto - El que según tu se fue sin darte... auch! Akane qué haces!

\- Eh... jejeje... Tenemos que irnos Ranma, ha sido un gusto tenerte por aquí, yatellamoakasuminosotrasnosvamos...adios... - Luego de taparle la boca y casi que hasta la respiración a su bocona amiga se excusó como mejor pudo para salir corriendo. Cosa que Ranma entendió muy básicamente debido a lo rapidísimo que habló la alterada muchacha.

Yuka como que si entendió el mensaje y antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al visitante le sonrió y le pidió un favor tan de prisa que Ranma accedió. Luego si voló a la habitación de Akane donde les esperaba una muy seria reunión.

Unos minutos después dos chicas se encontraban en estado de shock en el dormitorio de Akane, no lo podían creer, no podían creer que su amiga no haya leído la parte trasera de la primera carta de amor que le escribían y por culpa de eso no haya acudido a una cita importantísima. Descubriendo así que el "insensible sin corazón" de Ranma no había sido quien se fue sin decirle adiós lastimandola hasta el día de hoy, sino que había sido ella quien lo plantó y lo tenía esperando al pobrecito bajo un árbol con la esperanza intacta a que esa niña cumpla la cita.

Recuperándose un poco de su asombro Sayuri alcanzó a tomar un peluche de cerdito negro de sobre la cama de Akane y lanzarselo por la cabeza a su despistada amiga. - Como pudiste romper el pobre corazón de ese bombón Akane! Eso es pecado! Desperdiciar semejante ejemplar es pecado niña! - Bromeaba la chica melodramaticamente.

\- Él te dijo que quería hacerte su prometida! Tan pequeñitos quería asegurarte como su novia a su retorno! Qué romaaaanticooo! - Gritaba Yuka más que feliz.

Retirando el peluche de su cabeza Akane dijo sin saber que hacer - Si chicas, ayer me confesó que él iba a hacer eso con su pequeña noviecita sin saber que estaba frente a ella y yo no contenta con eso le doy la estocada final cortando mi cabello que tanto le gustaba! - Despechada se lanzó boca abajo a la cama esperando alguna idea cuando escuchó a su amiga Yuka hablar con alguien por el celular.

\- Hola? Si? Ranma? Te habla Yuka recuerdas que hace una hora más o menos te pedí tu número celular? Bueno pues quisiera saber si mañana en la tarde podrías por favor ir al árbol de cerezo donde siempre te veíamos..

(...)

\- No te puedo explicar ahora, solo necesito que vayas

(...)

\- Entiendo que ya no quieras ir allá, tus motivos tendrás, pero quisiera que confíes en mi aunque no me conozcas, bueno de hecho si nos conocemos de la Heberek pero ese es otro tema. Que me dices? Cuento contigo mañana?

(...)

\- Perfecto Ranma, nos vemos. Adiós... - Yuka colgó la llamada - Ahora si ya puedes soltarla Sayuri - Bromeó la joven al ver como su amiga había prácticamente amarrado a Akane para que no impida la llamada que hizo la castaña al joven Saotome.

\- Ustedes están locas! Y ahora que voy a hacer! Se supone que ustedes quieren que yo vaya a esa cita! Acaso están delirando!

\- Tú estás soñando Akane si crees que vamos a dejar que este malentendido siga por los siglos de los siglos! Has vivido muchos años de tu vida odiando a un pobre inocente y el pobre ha vivido con esa pena tanto tiempo que es lo más justo y sensato hablar con la verdad.

\- Sayuri por dios! Qué se supone que voy a decirle? Que soy tan despistada que no volteé su carta y que a mis casi 18 años vengo a enterarme de que me quería como su prometida? Ohhh siii hola Ranma! Te cuento que tu tambien me gustabas antes y ahora sin saber quien eras en realidad me gustas mucho más todavía, si, acepto ser tu prometida, ya sabes lo que ibas a proponerme hace más de diez años! - Decía sarcástica - No niñas no puedo hacer eso! Además no me va a creer!

\- Quizás a ti no - Respondió Yuka - Pero sí a este cuarteto de exámenes reprobados donde se muestra super claro tu...descuido inofensivo - La chica mostraba las innegables y recientes pruebas de que su amiga muy frecuentemente olvidaba ver al reverso de las hojas.

\- Ni loca! - Gritó Akane - No puedo pasar una vergüenza así!

Sin decir una sola palabra Yuka y Sayuri únicamente se miraron. Ya sabían muy bien que hacer.

El día siguiente llegó y por fin luego de tanta espera se dio el tan interrumpido y anhelado encuentro. Akane estaba demasiado nerviosa pero se veía muy tierna usando ese gorrito que casualmente tanto le gustaba a él. Y ahora ella había recordado que cuando Ranma le dio aquella carta siendo tan solo dos niñitos en la escuela, llevaba puesto uno casi igual, seguramente y era por esta razón que aquel accesorio llamaba tanto la atención del azabache.

Cuando vieron que el muchacho se aproximaba se escondieron detrás de unos rosales desde donde podían escucharlo absolutamente todo.

Ranma vio de lejos que la que esperaba por él era nada menos que la chica Tendo, la que le gustaba y sin saber por qué razón le recordaba a la niñita que le rompió el corazón.

Se quedaron frente a frente sin saber siquiera cómo sonreirse. Él no sabía por que lo habían citado allí y ella no podía articular palabra alguna teniendo a su &acelerador particular de corazón& parado en frente de ella.

Seguían mirándose sonriendo comenzandose a sentir un poco inmaduros con aquella situación cuando cansada de esperar algo de "emoción" la siempre impulsiva Sayuri salió de entre las plantas y le entregó a Ranma en sus manos los exámenes incompletos de Akane.

\- Mira Ranma - Respiró hondo mirando al piso - Ella es Akane, la que tu querías como prometida hace tantos años, sucede que ella nunca cumplió la cita por que al igual que sucedió con estos pobres exámenes, miralos tu mismo, mi pequeña amiga tampoco leyó el reverso de tu carta. Es ésta no? - Sacó de sus bolsillos un desgastado y viejo papel escritos de lado y lado que lo probaban todo - Bueno querido Ranma, debo irme, vámonos Yuka! No me lo agradezcas Akane! - Dijo guiñando un ojo a la infartada muchacha Tendo quien no podía siquiera cerrar la boca de la tremenda impresión de verse descubierta allí en frente de Ranma sin anestecia.

Pasaron algunos segundos y las dos chicas se fueron, no a su casa, claro, sino a mirarlo todo desde un lugar seguro.

Akane no podía más y sin decir palabra alguna mordió su labio angustiada y solo susurró un breve - Lo siento - y trató de voltearse para irse del lugar demasiado triste cuando escuchó...

\- Te vas?

Ella se quedó inmóvil y solo lo miró por lo bajo asintiendo.

\- Te vas como yo me fui cuando te dije cuánto me gustabas.

Akane al escuchar "gustabas" en pasado, se decepcionó, sin embargo brevemente pensó que el daño quizás ya estaba saldado de alguna manera y decidió quedarse. - Se suponía que te ibas y volverías - Le dijo con un ligero toque de reproche.

Ranma sonrió con algo de nostalgia - Cuando te vi pasar cerca esa tarde que debías darme una respuesta y me ignoraste te seguí y te vi con Sayuri como ya te lo había dicho, hasta eso que tanto me gustaba de ti lo quitaste, pero entiendo que no te haya pasado igual, los sentimientos son así... comprendo.

\- Ah bueno, si es así yo también comprendo que yo te gustABA y mi cabello largo también te gustABA y ahora no pase nada y te parezca fea con mi pelo corto, ok lo entiendo... Quizás podamos solo saludarnos al menos cuando nos veamos o ni eso? - Reclamaba la joven ya más disgustada.

El chico la miraba y pensaba - No ha cambiado nada, ese carácter, esa mirada...

\- Entonces Akane, quieres saludarme o quieres ser mi amiga? - Preguntó con un toque de egocentrismo que sabía e iba a molestarla aun más.

La joven levantó una ceja más enojada - Ah bueeeno, sabes que? Dejémoslo así, lo siento mucho de nuevo pero creo que tu y yo... - Se quedó callada de golpe y con la cara completamente roja cuando sintió que su esquivo nuevo amigo muy suavemente tomó su mano y clavó sus azules ojos en ella.

\- Será que la pequeña que dejó a un pobre niño con el corazón roto viajando por toda China quiere ser mi amiga? O no? - Inconscientemente al decir estas palabras iba acercándose muy poquito a poquito a ella casi imperceptiblemente.

Akane a pesar de que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho trató de disimularlo al máximo y mirando al piso, al cielo, al suelo, a todas partes solo asintió. Sin querer quedaron tan cerca que podían ver claramente el profundo color de los ojos del otro.

\- Esos ojos, los mismos ojos de la niña que por primera vez en la vida logró conquistarme, y los de la primera mujer que luego de esa pequeña me atraparon sin saber que eran la misma persona - Pensaba Ranma prendido en la mirada de la peliazul.

\- Se ve tan guapo, no puede ser es él! Con razón me gustaba tanto si era Ranma! Pero... pero solo me quiere como amiga... - Pensaba la joven un poco triste cuando detrás del chico alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a su par de locas amigas haciéndole señas desesperadamente detrás de un árbol, no se les entendía nada pero lo que si estaba segura era que ellas querían que lo bese a como de lugar - P..pero.. el solo quiere ser mi amigo, ni siquiera ha dado señales de quererme besar o algo... Qué estoy pensando dios mío! Creerá que soy tonta si sigo callada mirándolo así.

Ranma comenzó a sentirse incómodo, no pronunciaba palabra y parecía que quería irse del lugar, un poco resignado quiso despedirse y solo le sonrió, mientras tomaba suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha le dijo - Nos vemos Akane - Y se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso que indiscutiblemente lo puso muy nervioso pero lo disimuló igual de bien. Lo que no pudo disimular es la decepción que sintió cuando Akane en un impulso involuntario le retiró el rostro e impidió el beso dejándolo helado.

Yuka y Sayuri detrás del árbol no podían creee lo que estaban viendo. Se quedaron pasmadas con la boca abierta sintiendo una gran verguenza ajena por el pobre Ranma.

El azabache solo entrecerró los ojos disimulando todo lo que podía la verguenza del mal momento y la soltó despacio para no seguirla incomodando y mirando al piso se iba a ir.

\- Qué demonios hiciste Akane! Acaso estás loca! No..no.. ahora qué hago! Yo... yooo... - Pensaba la joven desesperada. En otro impulso pero más valiente y sin saber cómo ni cuando se paró de nuevo en frente de Ranma quien lucía aún mas confundido y de golpe acercó su rostro al de él dejándolo inmóvil. Le sonrió y sin pedir permiso alguno acercó sus labios a la comisura de los de el muchacho quien al sentir la tibieza de la joven solo pudo acertar a entreabrir un poco su boca, y girar muy despacito su cabeza encontrando sus labios con los de ella y unirlos en un primer beso tan dulce e inocente que apenas duró unos segundos pero fue el tiempo suficiente para hacer que los corazones de ambos estallaran. Se miraron, se sonrieron y sonrojaron mirando hacia todas partes sin decir nada.

No necesitaban ni una explicación ni una respuesta al menos por ahora. Ranma acarició el rostro de la chica con la punta de sus dedos y no pudo resistir el deseo de besarla otra vez, esta vez él. Justo cuando iba a acercarse a sus labios y ya hasta tenían los ojos cerrados, Yuka y Sayuri en un concierto de gritos de acercaron a ellos cortando semejante momento. Ambos solo rieron y se miraron cómplices entendiendo que ya tendrían muchísimos momentos como ese. Felices de haberse vuelto a encontrar solo entrelazaron sus manos para caminar juntos en compañía de sus amigas quienes caminaban con ellos derretidas de la ternura.

No dejaron de mirarse, de sonreirse, de sentir sus manos todavía nerviosas esperando en silencio el momento perfecto.

Destino? Casualidad? Quien sabe, la única cosa cierta es que cuando alguien es para ti, ni el universo conspirando en contra podrán quitartelo del camino.

 **Fin? O Continuará?**

 **Jejeje un beso gigante a todos ustedes amigos, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me hagan saber que les pareció. Saben... Hay veces en que quiero ponerme a escribir y escribir y volver por aquí pero cuando trato de hacerlo me cuesta un mundo, esperemos que sea pasajero y sobre todo que este mini fic les haya gustado.**

 **Deseo de corazón que este 2017 les haya dejado cosas muy pero muy lindas, vivencias, recuerdos, experiencias y muchas muchas personas especiales en su vida como a mi me pasó. Una vez mas agradezco el apoyo de todos uds. Enviando un beso gigante a mis amigas Deliza22 y Litapaz que siempre han estado aquí :)**

 **Besos enormes y feliz vida! Los quiero!**

 **SaeKodachi47**


End file.
